


Baby's 1st Christmas

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Chinny (Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Exciting stuff indeed.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley
Series: Chinny (Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033746
Kudos: 1





	Baby's 1st Christmas

Our tale begins in Ginny and Cho Weasley's house on Christmas eve.

Ginny smiled. "It's almost here, Jia's very first Christmas."

Cho grinned. "I bet we're more excited than she is, Gin."

Ginny glanced over at their infant daughter who was fast asleep in her cot and whispered, "This isn't just about her though."

Cho prompted, "Whatever do you mean?"

Ginny beamed, "Christmas is a time for giving, but more importantly a time for families to get together. This is our first Christmas together as a family."

Cho said, "We've been a family since we married, but I get your point."

Ginny yawned. "I think it's time to go to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long and full day. Goodnight, dear."

Cho replied, "Goodnight, Gin."


End file.
